1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved system that utilizes a hard disk drive and, in particular, to an improved electronic system having a hard disk drive with a transparent cover, flashing device, and specially decorated top plate or hub for storage applications with a visually observable disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a data access and storage system consists of one or more storage devices that store data on magnetic or optical storage media. For example, a magnetic storage device is known as a direct access storage device (DASD) or a hard disk drive (HDD) and includes one or more disks and a disk controller to manage local operations concerning the disks. The hard disks themselves are usually made of aluminum alloy or a mixture of glass and ceramic, and are covered with a magnetic coating. Typically, one to six disks are stacked on a common spindle that is turned by a disk drive motor at several thousand revolutions per minute (rpm). Hard disk drives have several different typical standard sizes or formats, including server, desktop, mobile (2.5 and 1.8 inches) and microdrive.
A typical HDD also utilizes an actuator assembly. The actuator moves magnetic read/write heads to the desired location on the rotating disk so as to write information to or read data from that location. Within most HDDs, the magnetic read/write head is mounted on a slider. A slider generally serves to mechanically support the head and any electrical connections between the head and the rest of the disk drive system. The surface of the slider facing the disk is aerodynamically shaped to create an air bearing in order to maintain a uniform distance from the surface of the rotating disk, thereby preventing the head from undesirably contacting the disk.
Typically, a slider is formed with an aerodynamic pattern of protrusions on its air bearing surface (ABS) that enables the slider to fly at a substantially constant height close to the disk during operation of the disk drive. A slider is associated with each side of each disk and flies just over the disk's surface. Each slider is mounted on a suspension to form a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The HGA is then attached to a semi-rigid actuator arm that supports the entire head flying unit. Several semi-rigid arms may be combined to form a single movable unit having either a linear bearing or a rotary pivotal bearing system.
The head and arm assembly is linearly or pivotally moved utilizing a magnet/coil structure that is often called a voice coil motor (VCM). The stator of a VCM is mounted to a base plate or casting on which the spindle is also mounted. The base casting with its spindle, actuator VCM, and internal filtration system is then enclosed with a cover and seal assembly to ensure that no contaminants can enter and adversely affect the reliability of the slider flying over the disk. When current is fed to the motor, the VCM develops a torque that is substantially proportional to the applied current. The arm acceleration is therefore substantially proportional to the magnitude of the current. As the read/write head approaches a desired track, a reverse polarity signal is applied to the actuator, causing the signal to act as a brake, and ideally causing the read/write head to stop and settle directly over the desired track.
Hard disk drives are virtually anonymous among mass consumers of computers, pocket computers, mobile phones, MP3 players and devices that involve storage devices. For example, users of digital cameras, MP3 players, etc., are typically unaware of the distinction between flash memory and the Microdrive™. One potential source of this confusion may be that some memory devices are misleadingly described as “disk drive like” (e.g., the SanDisk, which is actually flash memory). Consumers have been impressed and fascinated when they learn that the memory device that looks just like flash memory is in fact a disk drive that works just like the one in their personal computer.
Unfortunately, disk drives are located inside the machines in which they operate and they are sealed inside completely opaque housings. Thus, consumers are unable to appreciate the mechanical and electrical engineering of the operation of disk drives. It would be advantageous to somehow overcome the limitations of displaying disk drives while they are in operation in order to distinguish those machines that utilize disk drives instead of flash memory. Such a solution would provide an interesting, attractive, and distinctive product in the marketplace.